Remant's King of Time
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: "Rejoice He is the hire to all Riders and the King of time and on his way to be a Huntsmen Jaune Miles Arc also known as Kamen Rider Zi-O!," Woz said threw a Megaphone that Nora gave him. Nora than took the Megaphone back. "And with the help of his Team and friends We bring a better future!." Yelled Nora.


**Disclaimer I own nothing The Kamen Rider Serises nor do I RWBY If I did Jaune will have a Harem and not be a floor mat Pyrrha and Penny will still be alive and I would be rich. They are all own be their respective Owners and Companys.**

**I was going to make this a Original Viewing fanfiction of RWBY and Kamen rider Zi-O with Jaune being the Main Character here this is a Alternate Time Line where there's a Fifth Kingdom called Arcadia lead by the Arcadian family there is another source of Energy beside Dust in this Time line they reach the moon.**

**Sorry I'm a little error.**

* * *

**Chapter 0 Prologue**

In a vast barren wasteland of a desert battlefield, In this deserted land stood a man clad in armor, the black sands waving around him in the wind. It was almost as if the wind was taunting the man with its cheerfulness. The gold glimmered in the low light of the dusk, looking only a fraction of its usual splendor. The silver plates along his mid-section reflected the purple light making the large man seemed unearthly. He looked a strange sight to the few animals, and if any them could describe the sight they would have thought the man's armor looked a strange cross between a samurai and a clock of all things. The two gold clock hands forming an approximation of eyebrows on the red visor of the armor made the visiting lord look perpetually angry. He stares up, before he fell to his knees, staring at the statue of a man in a transformation pose, The young man wearing a long sleeve shirt a zip up hooded vest and a pair of jean on his head was a pair of Fox ears and a tail behind him an angelic looking woman holding her shield in front of her Standing around the center statue in a semi circle were statues of past Kamen Riders. If he weren't so consumed with the statue of the woman he would have thought it was the altar for a pantheon of gods.

"_Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOOs, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, and Build. My predecessors._" The man mutters quietly, pulling himself to his feet closer to the statue of the woman. He was briefly distracted by the reflection of light on his gauntlet as he wiped the dust and sand away from a plate on the base of the statues. Written upon the plate is, "Commemorating the first transformation of the King-" The name of the king was lost, "I came to see you again Pyrrha and I hope you and Guys can still see me as your friend," Said the man.

He then stood up a face several groups of humans and Faunus. Riding on moter bikes and running with gun and other weapons. "Charge!," One of the soldier yelled out as they fired their weapons at the man. But their bullet never reached him he than raised his hand up and causing the area to explode,

Missiles where heading towards at the man when he just stop by raising up his hand a again when giant mech appeared he used his power sending them flying over head he then paused the follow of time causing several mech in med fall to stop. "You can never hope to beat my do you know why." He said and then made a dark pulse of energy out killing those who it hit. "I was born to be king," the image was pause showing that is was a video it was paused by a teenage girl around seven teen in age wearing a white dress and cloak with silver eyes and long black hair.

She then rewind to the king. "This is You fifty year in the future," She said the boy from the Statue was well as the girl showing it was Jaune and Pyrrha. "The most reviled overload of all time." She said Jaune looked at his future self. Jaune has blond hair and sapphire blue eyes Pyrrha has long red hair that she usually in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. but she now had it in twin tail She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. Instead of wearing her brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt she was wearing something like a civilian wears witch is a pink shirt a blue jack black skirt brown stoking and black leather boots and a light brown news cap.

"That Overlord is me," Jaune said.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha look at her crushed in sadness.

"I need some air," Jaune said leaving the ship that they were in. Out said Jaune felt some wet landed on his shoulder look behind him he saw a t-rex so he started to run.

* * *

**((Living and Fighting through this age the Heisei Riders and Now their power and their legacy Shall be passed on to the future.))**

**As Jaune was looking at the other Kamen riders of the Pass 20 years in the past.**

**(Oh, yeah. (( Celebrate)) Ohh…) the scene change to a time portal were two ship that look like bike called the Time Mazine flew pass as Purple words the spells the worlds Kamen rider in Katakana flew out then right towards the helmet of a silver version of Overlord Zi-O ((the birth of a new King))**

**Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?**

**Three Jaune's one wearing High quality Clothing that a prince would wear standing in front of a throne room one in front of a company lab wearing a Lab coat and the last in his beacon uniform standing in front of the beacon statue reach out toward their respective area then swiped down making their area spin in counter clockwise.**

**(Are you ready?)**

**As a young man wearing a brown cloak wipe away blood from his mouth. As he stood up in a battle field he grabbed his cloak and toss it showing he was wearing a black Clothing with a red lines and a black turtle neck as he** **area spin in counter clockwise.**

**Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**

**It then Changed to the white cloak young woman showing she has a black and red fox tail walking down the street. as ever thing turn** **counter clockwise.**

**(Crazy baby!)**

**Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite**

**As a burning piece of cloth flew up by a gust of wind it landed on the floor by future Jaune statue where Overlord Zi-O step on it.**

**Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!**

**Overlord ZI-O looked up to the Horizon, ****As well as Jaune and Pyrrha looking up On the ground were Rider Watch behind them.**

**Ima wo susume yō**

**It then Show a young man wearing a dark green trench coat and a dark green scarf reading a book that has Gears in the cover that has fire coming out of it. Looking up the young man with an long dark orang hair.**

**Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake**

**It show Cinder and her group as well as Adam and his White Fang as well as the Time Jackers as the youngest one stick out his tongue and pull down his eye.**

**Mitsumeta sono saki ni**

**It moved along to his wet burn pages.**

**Tobikonde mitara**

**Then back to the young Oobleck witch the flaming part of the book show a picture of Overlord ZI-O destroying the past Kamen Rider Then to the Rider Watches that Projected holographic face of the past Riders. Then to the statues of the riders that were falling part to show their Rider's Armor**

**Then the young man in black that was holding a rider watch who then turn it clockwise activating. Back to more Statues that were falling apart. Then to Jaune who also Activating his Zi-o rider.**

**Believe Yourself!**

**Then the Statues of Jaune and Pyrrha started to have crack of purple light and turn to dust and fall a part as well as the dark future Jaune as the Statues was falling a part.**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Then to young Jaune in his Henshin pose with a hologram of a clock be hind him and on his wise is the **Ziku Driver** where he put his ride watch of the right side of the Ziku Driver and transformed in to Kamen rider ZI-O armor.**

**Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni**

**Then were Kamen rider ZI-O and Kamen Rider GEIZ who has red body armor and yellow visor wore riding a Bikes. Then shown the three time jackers in the rain in the distance was a broken clock.**

**As both ZI-O and GEIZ did and double rider Kick making all the past rider that wore frozen in the follow of time resume in their rider kick streak causing everything to explode**

**You, Over "Quartzer"**

**ZI-O in his bike drove throw the flames and more explosion and Jump in to a Time Mazine Mech mode with his ride watch on him.**

**Mirai wo koe yō**

**Where he was piloting the Time Mazine in to battle.**

**Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai**

**Then show Jaune Pose as well as Geiz look wearing armor and Tsukiyomi turinf her head at him when the background turn a360.**

**Kanjiro sō Nexus Future**

**then both Zi-o an GEIZ heading down a staircase where their visors when down the stairs cross eachother.**

**Tsukiyomi walking down the stairs not realizing that the Time jacker where their **

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Showing that ZI-O was fighting with his Sword swing it with precision and GEIZ doing the same be with a axe that turn into a bow The two rider then Fought with on another.**

**Mabayui sekai**

**Misete**

* * *

**Night at Beacon Dorm Rooftop**

* * *

It's been hours sense the fieldtrip to the forever fall forest and the whole Carden black mail incident and Jaune was up on the rooftop watching the stars.

He was in his Pumpkin Pete's Hood and his white armor and Jeans. "So no Cardin To night I though you two were best buds," said Pyrrha wearing the Beacon academy female uniform.

"He and I had a little chat with miss Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin as well as my Parents back home in Arcadia at this moment Jaune Arc is Expelled," Jaune said making Pyrrha look sad but Jaune had smile on his face. "But Jaune Arcadian can stay," He finished said. "They Approved of my choice to be a Huntsmen as long as I can still do my Royal Responsibilities,"

"Wait what?" Pyrrha ask in confusion. "Arcadian Your the Prince of the Kingdom of Arcadia," She look shocked.

"Yep," He said popping the P at the end. "I got every thing the comes with the tittle most kids at a young age dream of being what they want in life me I got a Job the day I was born But hearing the Stories of my Grandfather before he was king made my think I can do more with my life. So I ran to forge my on destiny," Jaune said. "Be is it to late to asked fore that training I know I messed up big time not telling you everything."

"Jaune it's okay Your team really miss their leader you know," She than stared to head back to their teams dorm room. "You should come down Ren Make Pancake~," Sang Pyrrha. "No syrup you can thank Nora for that," She than walk back to Jaune. "Oh and Jaune."

"Hmm Woah," Pyrrha than flip Jaune over her Shoulder. "Your stands is all wrong," She said. "You need to be wider and lower to the ground." Pyrrha then offer her hand which Jaune except grabbing it. "You know if the Huntress career doesn't work out for you call be the captain of my guard." He said.

"So are you going to tell the others the truth?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll have to ask Nora to pinky swear as well as Ruby. Yang and Weiss to kept it between us," Jaune said.

"Why not Blake," She said.

"She and I go way back," Jaune said.

"Childhood friends," Said Pyrrha looking at him her inner voice thinking that the secret Faunus has one up ageist her for her team captain.

"Were Basically Brother and Sister nothing more she kept my secret safe I did the same," he said as he said the last part inside his head he then felt something in his pants pocket grabbing it he saw a black high tech Stop watch. "What how did this get here?" Jaune said. He than Place it down on the floor. "I probably pick it's up with out even noticing it." as he left he was unaware that in the city of Vale their was a Time portal in the air.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha where in one of the transport Bullhead that was heading to Vale. They where wearing new different outfit to disguise medical face mask and Sunglasses themselves mostly from Pyrrha's Fanboys "Jaune Pyrrha?" They were discovered by team lead Ruby from Team RWBY and her team lucky fore them no one other than Team RWBY and Pyrrha and Himself are on the Bullhead. "So what with the disguises are you guys on a date," Yang said teasing the Leader of JNPR and His Partner making them blushed.

"What no Pyrrha and I are just running a few errands in vale Dust shopping Food Shopping as well as getting new armor and seeing my Uncle to pick up something," Jaune said.

"So you guys are wearing that so P money's fan won't recognize her but why are you wearing that." Yang said.

"The places we are going are own by natives of Arcadia as well as Faunus." Jaune said. "And I'm just going to say it my last name is fake my true name is Jaune Arcadian crown Prince of the throne of Arcadia so I'm like worth professor Ports weight in golden and he all muscle that rest is old man fat."

"So you richer like Weiss," Yang said.

"I'm richer then her dad," Jaune said. "But I don't get my money from the family Bank vault I also work for The Advanced. Research. Corporation. Technology or A.R.C Technology as a part time Inventor so."

"So your a Prince do you live in a Castle," Ruby Interrupted her face inches close to Jaune's own.

"I live in one but it's called a Palace Fortresses." Jaune said.

"Wait you are an inventor," Weiss asked.

"It's a hobby that I love to do," Jaune said "I used to work for my uncle at his repair shop in Vale." Jaune said.

"So why you guys here," Jaune said.

"The same heading to vale to pick up things like ammo gun cleaning supplies Blake heading to buy some more books." Yang said.

* * *

As the Bullhead landed Jaune and Pyrrha spilt up from team RWBY heading to a stair case that lead up to a higher road a young man saw the two hunters in train around his age wearing a brown trach coat black pants and boots and a grey scarf as a hood. "Congratulations." The young man said. "Huh," Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked at the young man in confusion.

"According to this book, today will be a very special day for you." He said "But you should beware the red robot."

"Sure?" Jaune said like he was crazy than again this could be his semblance or a he could be like him a Esper but by using a book he can see the future. Jaune than too out his wallet two pay this man whale Pyrrha look at her scroll to see a message from Nora which made her blush a lovely red the match her hair. When they both look back to see him he was gone. "Huh?!" Jaune huffed two then walk up the steps to see where he has gone to.

**[Time Mazine]** Jaune and Pyrrha where shocked by robot they thought it was a kids toy. Not a gundam size one. "So that what he meant," Jaune said as the robot step on the metal fence gate as it tried to attack him Pyrrha tackle him down. "Seriously if the huntress life doesn't work out how about one of my castle guard or royal police captain how that." Jaune said but in side his head 'Holy crap I almost die'

Pyrrha smiled at her partner "I'll think about it but let's get moving." Pyrrha said pulling Jaume up and the two started to run as fast as they can away from the robot. Seeing a perfect red mountain bike in the a pile of trash he had an idea. " Pyrrha the bike." He shouted using her semblances on the bike Jayne jumped on and started to pedal "Pyrrha jump on!" Jaune yelled.

As she jumped onto the bike landing on Jayne's back they started to get as far away as they can. "Were the heck did this thing came from." Jaune said as he turn left down a narrow path way hoping the giant mech can't reach them.

As the red mech pilot saw them turn he push a button transforming the robot into something that looks like a bike-like hovercraft.

Still being casing by the giant robot Jaune and Pyrrha past a couple of people a few of them being a green hair girl with red eyes and dark skin and a black hair boy around her age who saw them being chased by the robot.

"Merc." The green hair girl said calling to the boy next to her.

"Yeah Em" Mercury said.

"Did you see two teenagers riding on a bike and being chased by a hovercraft that look like a bike?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, yes I did but I doubt it will have any thing to do with us so let just get something to eat I mean what are the odds that this will have anything to do with us in the future ." Mercury said.

"I have a feeling you jinxed us." Emerald said.

* * *

The two partners when to a opened roof strip mall. "Yeah in your face nana bobo etc. etc." Jaune said until the red mocha jump to the roof and broke the glass window by it hand. Lucky Jaune and Pyrrha jump to the side. Looking around Jaune saw a way out. "Pyrrha this way" Grabbing Pyrrha running toward the exit as thay were about escape the red mecha landed in front of them. "Oh Son of a bitch,"

_**"Time Mazine!"**_

As another giant hover bike came out of nowhere and ram the Red Mecha.

"Get in" A voice froth the Time Mazine as it lowered it's door. The two got in as fast as they can. Entering the time Mazine Jaune and Pyrrha looked at the newcomer.

"Okay who are you and who is that guy and what is this thing." Jaune said hyperventilating.

"Introduction can wait." She said as she open a time portal as soon as they pass through time went backwards.

* * *

**Current time**

* * *

As soon as Jaune got back in time Mazine he was hugging his tail afterward They had landed 50 years into the past of their future in one of Arcadia The girl in white told them her name was Tsukiyomi and the guy in the red armor robot was name Geiz, after stopping accouple of men that were fighting which they then through him off a bridge and into a lake. as jaune claimed up to the bridge he was smiling at the people.

"Jaune are you okay." Pyrrha asked her team's leader.

"Yeah Hey look they stop fighting that good." Jaune said smiling.

"Ha, they through this fox Faunus in the river, but he's more concerned with them fighting you are strange young one." an old lady said making everyone laugh.

"It's a monster!" a man screamed Jaune, Pyrrha, and Tsukiyomi looked at.

Getting a good look at the being he was wearing an armored battle suit that was meanly red most of the suit was black and yellow his visor is yellow and spelled rider.

"I'm guessing that Geiz and we should get going now, Quick back to the future" Jaune said as he ran back to the Time Mazine with Pyrrha and Tsukiyomi behind him.

"We can let you meet your future self." Tsukiyomi said.

"Dam it future me what the fuck!" Jaune shouted. As they got in the Time Machine and back.

As the Time Mazine got back in the timestream Gazi's Time Mazine follow them and started to ram them.

"Pyrrha Remind me after if this lead to are future to put seat belts and more seat in these things," Jaune said as he and Pyrrha were trying not to fall down, Gazi hit them one more time cause the Time Mazine to exit out of the time stream this cause both Jaune and Pyrrha to bump into one another Jaune then bump inti Tsukiyomi an opened. Unlucky for Jaune he lost his balance and fall out of the Time-Mazine.

Lucky Jaune was near the ground. "Great where Am I now," Jaune Said looking at some dock and a giant wall that was glowing red. As well Rock fist monster, "Nope! With side of Oh Hell No with a Fuck nope Sundae!" Jaune crust as he dodge the monster's attack. After giving the monster a kick between the round tables He high tailed it and ran away hopefully to get some help. Seeing this the monster gave chased. Looking a head Jaune saw to guys in armor one themed after a dragon the other was a mix of a Rabbit and Tank. The Rabbit side is red and the tank side was blue. the two came down with a kicked the monster pushing it back it then exploded. Seeing then Jaune Passed out shown to day event got to him. last thing Jaune saw be for blacking out was a high school girl with the right curves and with long black hair.

"Guys you did," Said a high school girl.

**"Dragon boy and the Lab Rabbit over did look at this kid his out the Smash must hav….," **was the last thing Jaune heard as he passed out.

* * *

**End of Part one**

* * *

**Okay I've done my best with this Chapter the problem was what to fused Build with cause build was in a different world entirely. And I did not want to fused it with Blazblue So I fused it with Skullgirls Also Fox Faunus Jaune.**


End file.
